Twisted
by rezDesignDA
Summary: What if… Hiccup would be chosen as new Guardian? And Jack would be Pitchs ally for as long as anyone can remember? How would this turn out?


Jack Frost. An ally of Pitch Black. Surely not the one you want to meet or you want to deal with. His winters are cold and harsh. He's feared as much as the Nightmare King himself. Even though all those things Hiccup, Spirit of Fall, can't stop thinking about him. He just was curious. He couldn't believe that this Spirit of Winter really was that dark and dangerous. What he means is, how can someone be completely possessed with Darkness and Nightmares and still create such beautiful winters? Sure they were cold and sure some people die but it had always been like that, since thousands and thousands of years.

Anyway, Hiccup was slowly starting to fear that he actually could have feelings for this cold danger. This would be bad. Horrible. Ridiculous. Crazy? Probably. Hiccup sighted. Well his work was done. Fall was over and winter nearly too. Spring was coming and that meant that Hiccup not really had something to do. So he just enjoyed himself and travelled around the world. That's what he always does when he's bored. There were so many things to see! Like new buildings, children playing, parents stressing around or just the sunset. But of all those things Hiccup liked watching the Moon travelling through the sky the most. He didn't know why he was here but the Moon always felt comforting.

So Hiccup would just sit down on a branch and watch it. The Moon was there when he woke up. The Moon had called his name. Even if Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was a hilarious name. It's not really referring to what he is. Anyway. All Hiccup had from back then was his fire sword, his boots and his prosthesis. He didn't know how he lost his left leg but he stopped a long time ago thinking about it. The clothes got replaced some years ago. On top of that were those modern clothes much more comfortable! A green T-Shirt, a black scarf and dark brown jeans was what Hiccup currently wore. Oh and he almost forget his companion who would fly him wherever he wanted to go. A black Dragon with piercing green eyes. Hiccup didn't know its name so he just called it Toothless. He just felt like this was the creature's name.

Hiccup was watching the Moon rising as suddenly something moved. He could see it in the corner of his eye. Hiccup had always been very curious so he followed it. He ended up on a Pond near the town where he had just been watching the Moon. If Hiccup was right this town was called Burgess. On the Pond stood a person with snow-white hair, a dark-blue hoodie and outworn brown pants. No shoes. Hiccup didn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood the Winter Spirit Jack Frost himself. Hiccup was unsure what to do now. Leave silently was probably the best he could do. Maybe Jack hadn't noticed him after all. Hiccup just wanted to turn around and leave as the other seasonal Spirit spoke up.

"The Moon is mysterious no? Stays always silent but somehow is there anyway." Hiccup looked suspicious at Jack. "That might be true." Jack chuckled. "You're good by doing this. Not to trust me I mean." The Frost bringer turned his head a little to look at Hiccup. There was an always steady shadow lying on his blue eyes. "I'm not one of the Good ones like you are." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Jack smiled. "He will know." He pointed into the woods. Hiccup turned his head to look into this direction. There was suddenly a hole appearing and a giant rabbit hopped outside. Hiccup turned his head again to look once again at the Winter Spirit but he was gone.

-Twisted- 

„A Guardian? Me? This is ridiculous! What makes you even think that I want to be one?" North chuckled. "Of course you want to be one! Music!" "NO MUSIC!" Hiccup said quickly. "I don't want to be a Guardian. There you have your answer. Can I go now?" The Tooth Fairy flew up to him. "Hiccup you might not understand what we do. All those lights are children. And nice or not we protect them. The Moon thinks that we need your help and so he chose you to join us." Hiccup sighted. "Sure I like children too and even some believe in me but… I don't want to be a Guardian." Tooth looked at the others. "Mate. You are particularly already a Guardian! I mean you care for children. You saved a lot of them by stopping that crazy hurricane over a populated area." How do they know that? He had never told anyone about this. "Hiccup, come take a walk with me." North suddenly said.

Hiccup followed North quietly through his Workshop. It really was amazing what was going on in here! Hiccup wasn't on warpath with the Guardian. During his now nearly 700 years around he had met them often. They were actually really nice! But still. Hiccup just doesn't want to be one of them. He really doesn't want to. He liked his Freedom and he had Believers (Most of them in the west because Hiccup was around there the most). So why joining them?

They arrived in Norths private Office. Hiccup took a look around while North offered some fruit cake. Then he came dangerously nearer and it almost scared Hiccup. "What is your center?" Hiccup looked confused at North. "I don't… know." North pressed a tiny wooden baby into Hiccups hands. "What do you see?" Hiccup took a closer look. "Big… eyes?" North seemed to be pleased. "Yes, yes! Big eyes! Big eyes filled with wonder! That is my Center. Wonder! So what is yours Hiccup Haddock?" Hiccup still didn't know the answer. "Keep it. I'm sure you will figure it out." Suddenly the door was burst open. "Problems in the Tooth Palace." Bunny said.

"I don't come with you! Hey, North!" Hiccup groaned. North wasn't listening. They went to the start ramp. "I don't-" Just in that moment appeared the reindeers and North sleigh. "Okay, one ride but that's it." And just because the sleigh was really impressive. Hiccup got inside and he could swear to hear North say "Everyone loves the sleigh." Sandy took place next to Hiccup while the Bunny looked suspicious. "I don't know mate. My tunnels look more safely." North just laughed and put the fury creature into the sleigh.

Once they reached the Palace they saw how the Nightmares kidnapped the little Tooth fairies. They had a rather harsh landing with the sleigh. "They stole the teeth. All of them. Even all my fairies. " Tooth said desperate. While the other Guardians took care of Tooth Hiccup took a look around. There were ice patterns visible so Jack Frost was here too.

"Well, well. The Big Four. All together. What a lovely look." They all looked up to see Pitch standing high above them. Jack was sitting beneath him and let his legs hanging down from the platform while watching them. "Pitch!" Tooth wanted to attack Pitch but he vanished and appeared somewhere behind them. "Oh who do we have here? The little Fall Spirit. What a waste of potential." Pitch appeared once again beneath Jack. "What do you mean? How long will it take before the first feathers fall out?" Jack asked Pitch who smirked. "Not long anymore."

Slowly the Palace became pale and Tooth lost some of her feathers. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked. Jack chuckled. "Oh haven't they told you? Being a Guardian is great but if the Children stop believing in you… well, you vanish. Like you never existed." Jack explained and smirked at the end. "And right now there are children waking up and oh! Under their lovely pillows still lays their tooth. No coin for them. What a pity."

It seemed that the Guardians had heard enough and attacked Pitch and Jack. The villains jumped down and let them fall, followed by the Guardians. Hiccup was unsure what to do so he just followed them. The Guardians threw everything they had against Pitch and Jack but they could escape every attack but soon Pitch and Jack retired and disappeared into nowhere.

"Why are you collecting the teeth?" Hiccup asked while North, Bunny and Sandy were working on a new plan. "They hold the Memories of their owner and if someone needs to remember something important we help them. We had all of them here. Even yours." Hiccup frowned. "Wait. My Teeth? But I never lost a tooth since I can remember." Tooth looked surprised. "From your live before Hiccup. We all were someone before. You really can't remember that?" Hiccup shook his head. "No. I can't. I didn't know that I was someone before." Tooth smiled encouraging at Hiccup. "Once we gather them back from Pitch, I'll show you."

Meanwhile North had made up a plan. They would collect the teeth. Hiccup thought it was fun and it really was fun. Even though he lost their little "game" of who could gather the most. Unfortunately they woke up a child and all fell asleep expect Sandy and Hiccup. "Wow. I hope your marksmanship is usually better." Sandy just shrugged. This really had never happened before. Hiccup chuckled but then he saw a Nightmare in front of the Window. "Let's get it!" Hiccup said. He whistled and jumped out of the window and landed on Toothless Back.

Sandy and Hiccup were able to bring down that Nightmare. Unfortunately they got into an ambush of Pitch. They were surrounded. "You take them on the left and I take them on the right?" Hiccup said haphazard. Just in that moment the other Guardians showed up too.

The most of their Fight happened now up in the sky. Hiccup was able to fight off the Nightmares around him and went for Pitch. Just shortly before he reached him, he and Toothless got hit by an ice blast. Once they caught themselves again, Hiccup looked at Jack Frost, who was clearly the source of the attack. "Is this all you got?" The Frost Spirit smirked. "Not in the slightest!" Hiccup answered.

Hiccup was so occupied with Jack that he didn't notice how Pitch bend a bow and shot and black arrow at Sandy. When he notices, it was already too late. All Jack had wanted was to distract him and it had worked.

-Twisted-

Hiccup didn't want to attend on the memorial ceremony. It just felt like it was his fault. He could have stopped Pitch! But he failed. He had failed Sandy, he had failed the Guardians and he had failed himself. He sighted and looked out of the window. He heard Toothless giving him a whimper before he laid his head on Hiccups lab. "Thanks Bud." Hiccup saw North walking up to him. The old man just sat down on the opposite and stayed silent for a few moments. "It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself. Sandy would be very proud of you, you know? You did your best and that's all that matters." Hiccup looked up at North. "Now come with me. We need to help Bunny prepare Easter."

Hiccup was amazed by the Warren. Everything was green and bloomed. "Something's coming." The Bunny said suddenly and they got in their fighting position but they relaxed as they saw a little Girl. "Oh my, what is she doing here?" Bunny asked but then a snow globe fell from the little girl's hand. They all looked judging at North. "What?"

Bunny showed the little Girl around while they were preparing the eggs for the following day. Hiccup found it rather strange how the eggs walked around and got prepared but anyway. If they want to safe the belief and to stop Pitch it has to happen Tomorrow on Easter. Hiccup knew that the most children believed because the Sandman gave them dreams about the Guardians but now with Sandy gone… well he shouldn't be thinking about this now. They still had time.

Once the eggs were ready it was time to take the little Girl home. Hiccup offered to do so with Toothless. The other hesitated but agreed in the end. It didn't take long to fly the girl home. Hiccup wanted to leave Town again but then stood Jack Frost in front of them. "You!" Hiccup was angry. The dark Winter Spirit had tricked him and just because of that Sandy was dead. "Yes me. Or did you expect someone else?" Hiccup grit his teeth. No. He wouldn't get carried away again. Problem was that Jack stood in front of the Window. Hiccup couldn't get outside. "Hey, hey calm down." Jack lifted his hands defensively. "I'm here to deliver you a little something." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Jack pulled a golden box out of his pocket. "This here." Hiccup eye widened. "That are…" "Your teeth." Jack ended. "They are yours. See it as a little gift from the Nightmare King." This made Hiccup hesitating. "I don't want them." Jack shrugged. "What a pity. Well then I have to destroy them." Hiccups reaction came fast. "NO!" Jack paused. "Ah… Even if you don't want them are they still important to you." Jack smirked. "Here." He threw the box towards Hiccup who caught it. "But… why?" Jack shrugged. "Even if you don't believe me, I know what it means to have no memoires. I know how it feels to be in the dark." Hiccup frowned. Jack huffed. "Anyway. You should hurry. I'm sure Pitch had almost taken down a lot of eggs. Maybe it still isn't too late."

And Hiccup wasn't too late. Sure almost the half of the eggs were already broken but they were able to defend the other half. Why had Jack done that? Warning Hiccup and sending him back? Maybe he truly wasn't all that evil. Even though they saved the half it weren't enough eggs to bring the belief completely back. It was enough to keep the belief steady. They just bought time but nothing else.

-Twisted-

Hiccup sat on the windowsill and looked at his Teeth. Should he or should he not? What shall he do? "Where did you get those from?" Hiccup looked up and saw Tooth. "I brought the Girl home and as I wanted to leave Jack Frost was there. He gave me the Teeth and told me that Pitch was attacking the eggs… I don't get it. He's Pitchs ally but he warned me." Tooth looked at Hiccup and Hiccup looked back at her. "Could it be that Jack Frost isn't that bad in the end?" Tooth frowned a little. "Jack Frost… You say that Jack Frost gave you the Teeth and warned you? Are you sure?" Hiccup nodded. "Hmm." Tooth sat down next to Hiccup. "Then you may be right. Maybe Jack Frost really isn't that bad as we thought." Tooth look wandered to the teeth. "Shall we take a look at them?" Hiccup looked at her. "Yes."

It felt strange to watch the own memories. It felt like a déja vu. Hiccup could see how he had tamed, trained Dragons and how he saved his home more than once. He saw his Parents and Friends. But there was one moment he saw over and over again. The moment when everyone else had given up and he had been the only one who persevered and kept up his chin. Was it that? Could this be his center? But what would be his center? He really didn't get it. Afterwards Tooth looked encouraging at him. "I'm sure that you will understand it." Suddenly one of the Yetis showed up and pointed towards the globe room.

The lights were going out. Slowly but still. The Nightmares were too strong. They decided to split up and try to defeat or to banish them. Hiccup just arrived in the same town he had brought the little Girl back but there weren't any Nightmares. Hiccup could hear them but they weren't even near town. He got really curious and followed the noises. He was again on the Pond he had met Jack Frost a few days ago and there was he again. He was fighting off some Nightmares who were clearly attacking him. Hiccup frowned. Why? What happened? Anyway. He needed to help him.

A while later they leaned against a tree. "I had a good grip on everything." Jack said after a while. Hiccup snickered. "Sure you had. Why were they attacking aou in the first place?" Jack shrugged. "Pitch didn't like it that I helped you." Hiccup looked at Jack. "You're his ally so-" Jack interrupted him. "I'm not his ally!" Jack stood up. "Anyway. I'm away." Hiccup wanted to stop him but he was already gone.

-Twisted-

"What did he mean? I know that you guys know something about him that you don't tell me!" Hiccup starred at the Guardians. He wanted to know, no, he needed to know. Tooth sighted. "He's right. We should tell him." North sighted heavily. "Alright, alright. Jack Frost was created 300 years ago by the Moon. He should be a Guardian. That was what he originally should have been." North explained. "But Pitch poisoned his mind and his memories with his shadows. Jack Frost became his ally." Bunny continued. "We tried to save him and to turn him back but we failed. We lost Jack to Pitch." Tooth added. "But it seems like Pitchs Shadows are losing their grip on the Boy. It's possible that he slowly finds back to himself." Hiccup looked at them. "Could this be the reason why he helped me?" Bunny shrugged. "That's possible." Then Hiccup needed to find him.

And he found Jack in Antarctica but not only Jack. Pitch just left. What had happened? There was only a big ice sculpture and inside the sculpture was black sand frozen steady. They had fought and when Pitch had been leaving that meant- "I hope I'm not too late." Toothless landed next to the sculpture and Hiccup jumped off him. "Where is he?" Hiccup took a look around. There were footsteps around the place but not Jack in sight. There was only a rift but… no, it wasn't possible. Or?

Hiccup got closer to the rift and looked down. Jack lay unconscious on the ground. "You wait here Bud." Hiccup said and carefully climbed down. He knelt down next to Jack and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't breathing. "Jack? Can you hear me, Jack?!" No response. "Dammit!" Hiccup bent down and connect his lips with Jacks lips. He shared his air with Jack in hopes of breathing again live into the lifeless case. It seemed to work 'cause a few minutes later some icy blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hiccup?" Jack looked weakly up to Hiccup and Hiccup noticed something. This steady shadow over Jacks eyes was gone. Could it be? Was he back to normal? "How do you feel?" Jack slowly sat up and groaned in pain. "Slowly, slowly. You just nearly died." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Well then I guess a Thank you would be in order." Hiccup smiled. "I guess so." Jack scanned his surroundings. "Now come on. We need to stop Pitch before it's too late." Hiccup stood up and already searched for a good way out of this mess. He turned towards Jack as he didn't seem to move. "Jack?"

"Don't you see it? Pitch won. There's nothing we can do now to stop him." Hiccup frowned. "What are you saying?" Jack shook his head. "It's over." Hiccup looked eagerly at Jack. "What are you talking about? It's not over yet! We can still win! As long as there is still one child out there, believing, I won't give up, WE won't give up!" Jack looked up at Hiccup. "Pitch can be defeated with your help Jack." Jack frowned. "But… I'm useless. I make a mess wherever I go…" Hiccup knelt down before Jack. "Listen carefully to me Jack. Your neither useless nor do you make a mess wherever you go. Do you even know how much you helped me? Or the Guardians? I wouldn't be here if you wouldn't have given me my teeth and there wouldn't be any believers left if you wouldn't have warned me." Jack looked into Hiccups green eyes. "We need you now Jack… I need you now because I know now, that your center isn't darkness. There's still light and that light shines now through. You are one of the good ones Jack." Jack looked still at Jack. "I think… I believe you." Hiccup smiled at him and suddenly realized what is center was. "Then are you in?" Jack nodded. "I'm in." Courage.

-Twisted-

While Hiccup had been absent, Pitch had somehow managed to scare the belief away. Well not entirely. One Child was left. Hiccup and Jack landed next to the sleigh. "Hiccup! Where were you?" North asked. "I got some backup." Jack showed himself. The Guardians were shocked. "Before you say or do anything. Look at his eyes." North got slowly closer. "The Shadow! Gone! Haha! He's back to normal!" Jack was a little confused about the happiness from North, or the Guardians. He didn't understand but anyway.

They stood in front of a house. "Is he in there?" Hiccup asked and Bunny nodded. "The last light. Yes." Suddenly the sky got darker and a devilish voice could be heard. "Oh the Guardians. With reinforcement I see. What a pity that you survived Jack… Looks like I have to kill you once again and this little boy will join you." Jack grip around his staff got stronger. "Well, all right. Let's turn the light off."

It was soon clear that the Guardians hadn't much power left to fight. "If only Sandy would be here!" Hiccup said while he fought off another Nightmare. "Sandy… Sandy of course!" Jack pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small golden bag. "Where did you get that?" North asked. "I collected the rest before the Nightmare Sand swallowed all of it." Jack opened the little bag. The Bag was filled with golden Dream Sand. "Get a pinch of it and throw it at the Nightmares. All of you!" The Guardians nodded at each other and did as Jack said. Hiccup took a pinch of the sand and threw it at a Nightmare. The black horse suddenly became golden. More and more Dream Sand was created and in the middle of it all Sandy appeared as lively as ever.

The Guardians cheered. Now with Sandy back they could already feel how they got again stronger. Pitch had no chance and he realized that. He needed to do something if just the spell would have worked longer on the boy! Oh… the boy… Pitch smirked and used this moment of distraction.

Jack suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell on his knees and screamed in pain. He didn't want to! Not again! They all turned towards Jack and saw how a dark shadow spread from Jacks back. "Jack!" Hiccup rushed towards him and knelt down next to him. "Fight it!" Jack tried. He really tried but the pain was too much to bear. "Don't give up Jack!" Hiccups voice was all that reached through the sudden Darkness. Jack slowly got up with the help of Hiccup. No, he would never be Ptichs again.

Hiccup could hear Pitch laughing. He looked angrily at the Nightmare King. He wouldn't get Jack again. Not this time! "Sandy says if we can defeat Pitch before the shadow takes Jack, Jack's free." North translated.

Hiccup watched the Guardians fight. With their regained power they were finally able to really fight Pitch. Hiccup and Sandy stayed with Jack. Sandys Dream Sand would gain some Time before it was too late. Jack sat on the ground and leaned against Hiccups chest while Sandy was quietly speaking to him. Hiccup couldn't really follow him but it looked like Jack could. "Not for that Sandy… I just had the feeling that I should at least try to save some of the sand." "Where's Pitch?" Bunny asked who had now is origin size back. "He ran away like a little coward!" Jack pointed towards the wood. "Pond… I can sense him."

Pitch was just about to leave into his liar but he got stopped. Some golden whips wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to Sandy. Pitch noticed how the rest of the Nightmares gathered around the Pond. "I won't lose! My Nightmares can sense your fear! You can't kill fear!" The Guardians looked at each other. "Aren't my Nightmares." North said. "I'm not afraid either. So they must be really YOURS Pitch." Hiccup smiled at this irony. Once the Nightmares had chased Pitch off, the Shadow around Jack disappeared too.

Jack stood slowly up. "Much better." He smiled. Hiccup, full of joy, kissed Jack. But he didn't really realize what he just did until he saw Jacks blushed cheeks. He also blushed while in the Background the Guardians chuckled. North pulled out the Book of the Guardians. "Changed your mind?" Hiccup looked at North and then at Jack. "No. I still don't want to be a Guardian." Hiccup shrugged but smiled at them. "Not really my thing. I rather stay a seasonal Spirit and only a seasonal Spirit." Of course the Guardians were a surprised but could accept it. "Even though are you always welcome." Hiccup nodded. "Thank you."

Once the Guardians were gone one he and Jack remained. "Well, that was indeed an adventure I don't want to experience so fast again." Jack said and smiled. Hiccup looked at Jack. "What are you now going to do since you aren't anymore under Pitchs control?" Jack shrugged. "I dunno." Hiccup was thinking. "Well… Why don't you come with me? I mean Fall is over, Winter is over… We have plenty of free time." Jack chuckled. "Is this a Date?" Hiccup smiled. "Absolutely."


End file.
